As reported in Science 153, 185 (1966), Am. Chem. Soc. 97, 2914 (1975) E, J. Membr. Sci. 2, 125 (1977) and Chemical Letters p. 245 (1978 ) E, I, efforts to develop electrochemical probes have not been successful as regards practical sensors for antibodies.